


the pull of her

by psycho_raven



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: Drabble collection of my favorite girls for the Women of Metal Gear Week





	1. photographs

 

 **Photographs** \- Paz  


  
It's evidence, she says to herself without claiming it out loud. Intel for that nameless man. Proof of her impeccable job and all the information she has collected so diligently.

Paz doesn't think of herself with that name, not often, just when around them and just in the company of the photographies she keeps under her bed, stainless and pristine. They could be useful, eventually, that's why she keeps them. Why should it be more to it? Such a dumb thought when the tips of her fingers caress the printed faces and she can almost hear the tick-tock of the clocks, announcing the inevitable.

 _(Snake and Amanda share a cigar in one of those cold nights only the ocean can give. The smoke above them confuses itself with their breathing. They share stories, secrets from the guerrilla and tales about unnamed wounds. Paz looks at them from afar, mesmerized by the beauty of the war's beasts_ ).

She lies on the bed, the pictures on her hands. Paz looks at them, searching for something to give them meaning.

( _Chico /laughs/ and it's almost incomprehensible because he is a kid in the middle of the battlefield where there is no joy or smiles. But it doesn't matter to him, he laughs when Cecile makes her perfect impersonation of a Quetzal. Their eyes spark with amusement and Paz feels a rooted deep jealously_ ).

She is sure Zero can make something out of it, but by then Paz is not only thinking about the photographies. Is not usual for her to hope, but with those faces between her hands, it's almost inevitable to do it.

( _Kaz is resting against the railings, and even behind the sunglasses there is a noticeable hint of longing on his face. Paz thinks about joining him, but Strangeloves approaches first. Her factions tempered by the last sunrays shows something that resembles understanding. They stare at the ocean until the sun is down_ ).

It's getting late, but when she finally falls sleep the grip of her hands around the pictures doesn't soften. Paz dreams about birds flying above the ocean all the way to their homes.

 

 


	2. weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa & Ursula from Portable Ops deserve more love.

 

 **Weapon -** Elisa/Ursula

 

"Sister," She says, her voice soft, a murmur in the darkness of the laboratories echoing against empty white walls. Elisa only calls her when is dark but can hear her oh so clearly when Ursula answers. Her sister always answers.

"I'm here." Her voice isn't soft, but that doesn't bother Elisa. Sometimes that's what she needs, some strong reassurances about what they are doing, the path they are walking. Ursula doesn't doubt, never allowed it but never forbade Elisa from doing it.

In front of them, the boy sleeps. His face like stone doesn't show anything, not pain, not relief. Elisa hopes he is having good and pleasant dreams. Ursula doesn't care.

"Do you think he can hear us?" She asks her finger tracing invisible lines above the glass, just lightly. Worrying about waking him up even if it's impossible to do it after the hypnosis.

"Does it makes a difference?"

"Of course it does. No one wants to be alone."

Her sister doesn't understand. She doesn't fear loneliness because she has made it a weapon. Elisa doesn't envy her, because loneliness is what makes her call Ursula every night. Is what makes her stand in front of the broken boy a sing him lullabies every time he has to start again. It must be painful to start again, so many times.

( _They say the boy is the perfect soldier because he doesn't feel anything, without any memory to linger on his heart. A weapon, they say. Elisa thinks despite her stoicism, Ursula burns with something nameless inside her, something that will consume everything, someday. They don't know about weapons as she does and Elisa wonders if the boy could be the same_ ).

Ursula doesn't care about those petty little things, but she stays at her side anyway, and for that Elisa is grateful. And for that, she doesn't respond when the guard soldiers ask her who she was talking with.

They never hear other voices, but Elisa doesn't mind. The best weapon is the one they can't see.

 

 


End file.
